Ben's Bachelor Party
by L.Little'sFanFic
Summary: Ben is having a bachelor party with his friends. What could go wrong? Only one way to find out.


I don't own, work for know anyone who owns, and or works for Disney and or Disney's Descendants anyway. This is requested by **Heroeschamp**

* * *

Tonight Ben and Mel are having their bachelor and bachelorette party. Not combined of cores. It just happens to be on the same day. Mel knows how these bachelor parties go. She did heard a few things on the isle and that being said she gave her future husband and king permission to have sex with whoever he wants with no consequences.

Ben was shocked to hear this. He smiled and thanked Mel and before kissing her. He did ensure that he won't take the offer lightly. He did say the same thing to Mel. Before the party he was with Carlos an Jay.

"You won't believe what Mel told me."

"What would that be?" Carlos said as he was petting Dude

"She gave me a pass to have sex with anyone I want with no questions asked. But only for tonight though."

"Holly shit man. That has to be a trick of some kind. Like testing you to see if you would do it." Jay said

"You think so?" Bed asked "As I did say she could do the same thing."

"I might be the younger one of your grope of friends but Jay is right it might be a trap. She could be listening in on us right now. Like using Evie's magic mirror."

"Will in that case if she is watching us and this whole thing is a trap is only one thing to do. Take on her offer." anavirsy

"Wish I could be at this party but its Jane and my one year." Carlos said. "And I don't want to disappoint her."

"That sucks man. But still good for you a whole year." Jay said.

"Yeah now you just need one." Carlos said before running away and Jay chasing after him.

That night at the party Ben was with his friends Jay Harry, Chad, and Gil. As he looked around the room he wished Carlos was there but will make it up to the guy. He looked at Jay and he just had a devilish smile. Jay looked around the room himself to make sure no unwanted ears was lessening.

"Our buddy Ben here has something to say on what Mel told him."

Ben just looked at Jay and shook his head. He sighed as he looked at the others. He reviled what Jay already knows. The guys just smiled at the idea and the others thought it was too good to be true as well. Jay had an idea and wondered if the others where up for it. He also did not want unwanted ears to hear what Jay had in mind.

"If you all up for it. To play it safe for Ben here why don't we just you know mess around with each other if you know what I mean."

The other boys agreed on this and Even Ben. Something told him That Jay had messed around with these guys before. After their dinner the boys headed to one of Ben's many rooms. Ben barely made it into the door when Jay attacked him with his lips. Ben was shocked but melted into the kiss. Soon the others took their turn making out with Ben.

The next thing Ben was naked as his naked body was being kissed all over. His nipples where being sucked on by Gil and Harry. While Jay was sucking Ben's ten inch dick and Chad rimming Ben's ass all the while Ben just stood their as his body was being worshiped. Ben just monad as his friends where still dressed, but that did not last long as the others where getting undressed while continued to please Ben.

Once all five of them where naked they stopped pleasing Ben just until they made it to the big bed. Now Ben is sucking on Jay's ten inch dick as now Chad sucking away on Ben while Gil is rimming Ben. As for Harry he was sucking away on Gil's dick. Ben's muffled moans joined Jay's and Gil's. Ben soon found himself on his back with Jay's dick in his ass as he sucked away Gil and fucking Chad, while Chad sucked Harry.

The room was really filling up with the sounds and smells of teenage sex. Chad was on edge and he did not want to cum just yet so he had to get Ben's dick out of his ass. Ben was disponed as he wanted to continue to fuck Chad's ass. However his dick was in a ass once again and it belonged to Harry. Harry soon was sucking Chad. After while everyone had a chance to fuck Ben and get fucked by him.

The last on to fuck Ben was Gil as Ben was fucking Jay. As Jay was being Fucked he was sucking Chad while Ben was sucking Harry. Ben's ass was really getting pounded since dinner and he pounded his friends asses as well. Jay was on edge from getting fucked. He wanted to shoot his load into Ben's ass.

So he slid Ben's dick out of his ass and slid his dick in Ben's ass along side of Gil's.

Ben really started moaning when he felt his hole expand even more after having two dicks in him. Harry was now sucking Ben before he slid Ben's big dick into his ass once again. Harry was now being fucked as he sucked away on Chad. Ben cant believe this was happening. After a few more bobs of Harry's sucking skills he slid his dick out of the boys mouth and then slid it into another hole.

That hole being Jay's ass while Jay kept fucking Ben along side Gil. Jay had been fucked before Ben fucked him but before this orgy only one boy was aloud to fuck his ass and he was not here to do so. Once Harry stopped sucking Chad he let Ben thrust into him a few more times before sliding Ben's dick out of his ass. Harry soon made his way behind Gil and slid his dick into that boys hole.

It was a challenge but Harry managed it alongside Chad. The pounding of the asses went faster and harder. All the boys was on edge but it was Ben who shot his load first followed by Chad, Gil and Harry. Jay has yet to shoot his load until he was the last one pounding away on a ass that belonged to Ben. A few more thrusts later Jay was the last one to shoot his load. All the boys just passed out of the amazing orgy.

Mel and her friends watched went down thanks to Eve's mirror magic. They could not help but get naked and rub their pussies as they watched on the boys messing around.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this story, please let me know what you think of it


End file.
